1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a basketball goal designed to deter players from hanging from the net.
2. Description of Related Art
Most playground basketball courts are barren of traditional fabric nets due to the ever-present temptation of players to grab and hang onto the net which normally depends from fourteen to eighteen inches below the basketball hoop. In many instances, hanging and/or swinging on the net contributes to equipment destruction (torn nets, bent hoops, etc.). Often the nets are torn down only days after installation. Further, the players"" fingers may become entangled in the net causing injury. Steel chain nets have been substituted for the traditional fabric nets, but their use has only exacerbated the above stated problems. Because of these factors, most public basketball facilities do not equip the goals with nets of any type. This situation is unfortunate in that the effect of a net greatly enhances the enjoyment of the game. A well-functioning net which would deter players from hanging therefrom would certainly be a welcome addition in the art.
The prior art is replete with patents which profess to improve the basketball goal. For example U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,880 (Taylor et al.) shows a basketball return attachment utilized in lieu of a net.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 431,620 (Hill) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,204 (Ohlson) disclose netless basketball goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,174 (Cunningham) shows an improved hoop support for a traditional basketball net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,764 (Burke) provides for a shield made of heavy mesh metal to replace the traditional hoop and net. The shield is utilized to prevent players from dunking the basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,241 (Rothberg) discloses a chain link basketball net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,325 (Klein et al.) shows a basketball net made of steel cable.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a no-hang basketball net as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention, to be dubbed xe2x80x9cNo-Hang Basketball Netxe2x80x9d, is a composite of soft, all-weather, basketball netting cords installed on a standard size basketball rim or hoop. The cords are of varying diameters and may be fabricated in elastic and non-elastic combinations, or they may be totally elastic. As contemplated, the netting is installed such that the cords are substantially within the horizontal geometric plane of the hoop. To prevent the net from rejecting the basketball, it has been determined that the netting should hang below the horizontal plane of the hoop no more than one and one-half inches. Since the net does not depend an appreciable distance below the hoop, the temptation to grab the net and hang or swing therefrom is reduced, in that players who can jump that high would probably grab the rim.
The net is designed with an inner circle having a circumference which is several inches smaller than the circumference of a standard basketball. The cord forming the inner circle is entirely elastic so that it is easily stretched to allow the basketball to pass therethrough. The weight of the basketball also functions to pull the outer cords downward before dropping through, giving a clear indication of a successful basketball shot with the accompanying xe2x80x9cswishxe2x80x9d and net movement that fans and players enjoy. The elasticity of the cords will cause the net to snap back to its original no-hang position substantially within the plane of the hoop.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved net for a basketball goal.
It is another object of the invention to provide a net for a basketball goal, which net will deter a player from hanging therefrom.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved net for a basketball goal, which net retains the visible effects of conventional nets when the basketball passes therethrough.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved net for a basketball goal, which net is durable and easy to maintain.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.